Alec Vulturi ¿enamorado de un Lobo?
by VictoriaELF
Summary: Alec Vulturi debe quedarse cinco meses en Forks sin saber que encontrará el amor en quien menos pensó. Embry Call se imprima en la persona que nunca hubiera imaginado. ¿Lograran estar juntos? ¿Podrán superar todos los obstáculos?
1. Capitulo 1: Llegada a Forks

Forks, cuidad de Estados Unidos, población 1300 aproximadamente. Eso según lo que me informaron mis amos.

Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi, perteneciente a la Guardia Vulturi. Soy un vampiro, me quede congelado a la edad que me transformaron por lo que aparento 17 o 18 años de edad, pero tengo muchos más.

Hace aproximadamente un año casi peleamos contra el clan Cullen, más sus ¨testigos¨, cuando Irina, del clan Denalí nos informó sobre un quebrantamiento de reglas pero que al final quedo en la nada, porque la niña que supuestamente era inmortal resulto ser una hibrida. Sin embargo, mi amo Aro desea estar al tanto del crecimiento de la pequeña por lo que fui enviado para estar un tiempo con los Cullen y llevar toda la información que consiga.

 **Flashback**

— _Alec, tenemos una misión para ti._ _—_ _Cayo me mira con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida._

— _Claro, mi amo, lo que sea que me encomienden lo cumpliré._ _—_ _Aro se acerca a mí y me tiende una fotografía, en la cual posa una niña hermosa junto a dos personas que conozco muy bien._ _—_ _¿Renesmee Cullen, amo?_ _—_ _Alzo una ceja, confundido._

— _Asi es, Alec._ _—_ _Se da media vuelta, dándome la espalda, y se sienta en su trono._ _—_ _Debemos estar al tanto del crecimiento de la niña, para estar seguros de que no es una amenaza._

— _Entiendo._ _—_ _Guardo la foto dentro de mi pantalón, procurando no olvidarla en cualquier sitio._ _—_ _Entonces mi misión ser_ _—_

— _Será estar al tanto de todo respecto a su desarrollo y crecimiento, sobre todo a su don._ _—_ _Me corta con una sonrisita._ _—_ _Iras a Forks, donde está la familia Cullen, y te quedarás por cinco meses._ _—_ _Abro los ojos con sorpresa al oírlo, pero vuelvo a mi expresión neutral en un instante._

— _Sí, mi amo._ _—_ _Hago una leve reverencia, aunque no me hace nada de gracia esta misión. ¿Por qué justo yo tengo que hacerla?_

— _Partirás esta misma noche, esperaremos con ansias tu regreso._ _—_ _Asiento, marchándome del Gran Salón en cuanto se me es permitido._

 **Fin flashback**

Asi que aquí estoy, buena suerte la mía ¿eh?

Camino por el extenso bosque, hasta lo que sé por aquí debería estar la casa de los Cullen pero aún no veo rastro de nada, lo único que me rodea son árboles.

—Puaj. ¿Qué es ese olor tan repugnante?— De repente un olor extraño invade mis fosas nasales, una mezcla de perro mojado y sangre de animal.— ¿Pero qué…?— Me detengo en cuanto escucho un bajo gemido, mirando a todos lados en pose defensiva.

Recuerdo que, durante la batalla aparecieron lobos que estaban del lado de los Cullen, ¿será que me he metido en su territorio? Dime que no, no estoy de humor para luchar contra una jauría.

Nuevamente escucho el mismo gemido, no parece que fueran a aparecer lobos, no siento ninguna presencia… Entonces ¿de dónde viene ese sonido?

Algo dentro de mí me incita a buscar el origen, así que empiezo a moverme en mi búsqueda. Trato de rastrear el olor, acercándome poco a poco al lugar pero aun así no veo nada.

—A… Ay… uda…— Me detengo cuando escucho esas palabras, para un humano seria imperceptible pero no para alguno de nosotros.— A… Ayu… denme…— Es una voz masculina, sin embargo no logro encontrarlo.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!— Grito, por alguna razón estoy desesperado.— ¡¿Dond…?!— Abro los ojos como platos al visualizar a un muchacho castaño tirado sobre el césped, con el cuerpo machucado, sangrando abundantemente y hecho bolita.— Dios mío…— Corro hacia él, poniéndome en cuclillas y tratando de moverle la cara para verlo.— Oye…

—A-alguien me escucho… N-no moriré s-solo… M-me alegra ja-ja…— Tiene el rostro lleno de moretones, y heridas abiertas como si…

—¿De qué hablas? No vas a morir, tienes que quedarte conmigo ¿vale?— Sonríe ante lo que le digo, parece ido, cansado.— Te ayudare, iremos a ver a los Cullen, te curaran y estarás bien.— Lo levanto con cuidado, estilo princesa, y él me mira fijamente.

—¿U-un vampiro c-cuidando de u-uno de n-nosotros?— No entiendo de que habla pero debo mantenerlo despierto.— G-gracias…— Lo miro al escuchar sus palabras, parece tan sincero.— I-imprimación… M-me hubiera g-gustado encontrarte antes…— ¿Imprimación? Se queda callado de repente, sus ojos están cerrándose lentamente.

—No, no te duermas…— Digo con desesperación, un sentimiento me alberga todo el cuerpo y no entiendo que es.— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Embry… Embry Call… ¿Y t-tu?

—Alec.— Miro hacia todas direcciones.— Dime, Embry ¿dónde está la casa de los Cullen?— Señala hacia la izquierda, su brazo tiembla.

—T-todo derecho…— Asiento y comienzo a correr, en menos de lo que espere llegamos a una gran casa, muy bonita de hecho.— E-es su territorio… S-Sam me ma-matara…

—No, nadie te hará nada.— Frunzo el entrecejo cuando escucho ese nombre, no sé quién es pero me molesta.

Toco la puerta varias veces, ¿por qué tardan tanto?

—¿Alec? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Carlisle me observa con desconfianza y sorpresa.

—No hay tiempo para eso, ayúdalo por favor.— Es entonces cuando se da cuenta del chico en mis brazos.

—Dámelo.— Lo toma con rapidez, entrando a la casa y yo siguiéndolo por detrás.— ¡Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper vengan aquí ahora!

En menos de lo que canta un gallo apareció la familia entera, quienes comenzaron a preguntar sobre el estado de Embry y mi llegada, pero Carlisle los callo y ordeno que lo ayudaran con el castaño. Se lo llevan a una habitación, que parece equipada estilo hospital, dejándome con los demás.

—¿Por qué lastimaste a Embry?— Lanzo una risita indignada, y miro a Emmett con molestia.

—Yo lo le hice nada, lo encontré en ese estado y lo traje.— Me observa unos segundos, hasta que asiente sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?— La rubia bonita se sienta junto a su pareja.

—Ordenes de mis amos, debo observar el desarrollo y crecimiento de la pequeña Cullen durante cinco meses.— Se miran unos a otros, no parecen muy sorprendidos.

—¿Es solo eso?— Rosalie parece preocupada.

—Si.— Mi corta respuesta hace que suspire aliviada.

Los minutos pasan, el tiempo se convierte en horas, hasta que Carlisle y los restantes salen de la habitación. Yo me levanto en el acto, los demás me miran curiosos.

—Ya está fuera de peligro, le dieron una golpiza que lo dejo al borde de la muerte.— Me tenso al escuchar aquello, mi pecho duele y siento una presión que no logro explicar.— Pero pudimos reanimarlo, avisaremos a Jake y Sam de inmediato.

POV normal

—¿Qué tienen que avisarnos?— Todos se sobresaltaron a escuchar esa voz, girando la cabeza hasta detenerse en un chico alto, musculoso y moreno.— ¿Y? ¿De qué tenemos que enterarnos?— Se miraron unos a otros, no sabían cómo contarle lo sucedido sobretodo porque Embry era su mejor amigo.

—Jake…— El mayor de los Cullen sonrió nerviosamente.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy buscando a Embry, hace rato que no lo vemos y nos preocupa que esté haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.— Miro al vampiro invitado con curiosidad antes de seguir con su explicación.— Y aproveche para venir a ver a Nessie.

—Ya veo…— El moreno lo miro confundido ante su tono de voz.— Jake, Embry está aquí.— Señalo al castaño vampiro antes de continuar.— Alec lo trajo muy malherido, no sabemos que paso pero casi lo matan…— Jacob abrió los ojos como platos, antes de abalanzarse contra Alec hecho una furia.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A EMBRY?!— Lo agarró del cuello, sintiendo como el otro trataba de soltarse sin llegar a lastimarlo.— ¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO CHUPASANGRE!

—Suéltame.— Un vapor negro comenzó a salir de sus manos, dejando atónito al lobo, quien comenzó a sentir como sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar. No veía, no oía, no sentía.

—Alec…— Carlisle miraba con preocupación la escena, el muchacho era una de las armas principales de los Vulturis, y sin duda era extremadamente fuerte.

—Vale, vale.— Había captado el mensaje, una media sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras el vapor desaparecía.— Que no se le ocurra volver a atacarme porque no respondo.

—¿Qué me has hecho?— Pregunto Jake con confusión, tocándose en todas partes para ver posibles secuelas.

—Nada, solo fue un aviso.— Lo miro con desconfianza, volviendo su vista a Carlisle preguntándole con los ojos respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Alec tiene el don de privar los cinco sentidos.— Explico tratando de aminorar el ambiente.— Jake, no ha hecho nada más que ayudar a Embry.

—… ¿Enserio?— No quería creerle pero algo dentro de él le decía lo contrario, los Cullen asintieron.— Vale, les creeré.— Suspiro resignado.— Quiero ver a Embry.

—Necesita descansar, mejor avísale a Sam y los demás, tienen que estar presentes también para escuchar que le paso.— El chico pensó unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Tienes razón, nos vemos en un rato.— Salió corriendo de la casa, y a los pocos segundos se escucharon distintos aullidos en diferentes puntos del bosque.


	2. Capitulo 2: Embry Call

**Capítulo 2** **: Embry Call**

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de oír pasos acelerados acercándose a la casa de los Cullen.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Embry? ¿Está bien?— Un chico pelinegro comenzó su interrogatorio, causando molestia en Alec, quien puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada.

—Paul, tranquilo.— El que parecía ser el líder le apoyo la mano en el hombro.— Carlisle, primero que nada gracias por salvar a Embry.

—No es nada, pero fue Alec quien lo trajo.— Señalo al castaño, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió un peso extremadamente fuerte sobre él.

—¡PAUL!— Un enorme lobo le mostraba los dientes, gruñendo como si le estuviera dando un mensaje.

— _¨¡¿Por qué lastimaste a Embry?!¨_ —Edward, con su don de leer las mentes, tradujo las palabras.

—Por una mierda, ¡no le he hecho nada!— Como pudo saco al chucho de encima suyo, haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared.— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?!

—Paul, vuelve a tu forma **ahora**.— El líder de la manada lo miro desaprobatoriamente.— Lamento esto, tiene un grave problema de temperamento.— Alec solo asintió mientras se limpiaba su tapado.

—Claro, claro.— Paul volvió a su forma humana.— Aparece un nuevo miembro del Clan Cullen y Embry es lastimado hasta la muerte, que coincidencia.— El castaño frunció el entrecejo, lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

—Si, tal cual lo acabas de decir.— Respondió con una sonrisa retorcida.— Además no soy del Clan Cullen, soy de la Guardia Vulturi, imbécil.— Los miembros de la manada abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Es cierto…— Otro pelinegro se metió en la conversación.— Recuerdo que estabas en las filas de esos ¨reyes.¨

—Exacto.— Suspiro.— Ahora, no vine aquí para matar o herir a nadie, tengo una misión estrictamente encomendada, y lastimar lobos no está en ella.

—Te creemos.— El líder de la jauría le tendió una mano.— Soy Sam.— La acepto con una sonrisa.

—Sam…

—Cállate Paul, hablaremos más tarde.— Lo corto, parecía estar harto del chico.— ¿Podemos ver a Embry?

—Si.— Carlisle los guio hasta una habitación, donde yacía el chico lleno de vendajes y tubos.— Ya has despertado, me alegra.

—¿Qué me paso?— Miraba confundido hacia todos lados, hasta que se detuvo ante la imagen de Alec.— Tu…

—¿El?— Paul miro al aludido con molestia.

—¿Yo?— Subió una ceja, confundido.— ¿Yo, que?

—Embry, ¿recuerdas lo que paso?— El muchacho observaba al vampiro de ojos rojos fijamente, causándole nervios.

—Esto… Un vampiro estaba en nuestras tierras… Me ataco en cuanto me vio… Y no recuerdo más…

—¿Un vampiro? ¿Alguien que hayamos conocido?— Interrogo Sam preocupado.

—No… No reconocí su olor.— Bajo la mirada, triste.— Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, gracias a dios estas bien.— Embry sonrió, sin embargo aquella sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos y Alec lo noto, sintiendo una presión en el pecho .

—Ahora debes descansar, mañana te podrás ir.— Debido a que tenía una recuperación rápida no necesitaba un reposo prolongado como los humanos.

—Nosotros iremos a rastrear la zona, si encontramos algo les avisaremos.— Carlisle asintió, mirando a su familia.

—Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y Bella rastrillen nuestra territorio.— Los vampiros lo miraron, asintieron y se marcharon.— Alec ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Ambos salieron de la habitación, el rubio lo guio hasta el living y se sentó en el sofá, acto que el chico imito.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es la misión que te han dado.

—Mis amos están preocupados debido a Renesmee, quieren saber todo acerca de su desarrollo y crecimiento, y me mandaron a mí a vigilarla.— Carlisle suspiro, parecía preocupado.— Estaré por cinco meses, no te preocupes que hasta lo que sabemos no es una amenaza pero aun así quieren estar seguros.

—Entiendo… Bueno, tenemos una habitación libre, si quieres podrás usarla.— Alec se sorprendio por la amabilidad del hombre, nadie lo había tratado de esa forma, ni siquiera los Vulturi.

—Gracias…— Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tenía una sensación cálida que lo asusto por un instante.

—No agradezcas, seremos familia durante este tiempo ¿no?— El mayor le dio una leve palmada en la rodilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse a hablar con Esme, su pareja.

Alec se quedó unos segundos mirando a la nada, se sentía bien, acogido. Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde yacía Embry con la esperanza de que estuviera despierto ya que los lobos, a diferencia de ellos, si dormían.

—Hola…— Antes de siquiera entrar, un cálido saludo lo recibió sorprendiéndolo.— Los olemos, cada uno de ustedes tiene un olor diferente y podemos saber de quién se trata.— Explico ante su inexistente, pero obvia, pregunta.

—Ya veo.— Si lo pensaba bien, era algo parecido a los vampiros.— ¿Cómo te sientes?

 **POV Alec**

—Pues… He tenido días mejores la verdad.— Lanza una risita que es música para mis oídos.— Gracias por haberme ayudado.

—No hay de que.— ¿Soy yo o todos aquí son demasiado amables?— No me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Alec… Alec Vulturi.— Se queda observándome como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no… nada.— Ladea levemente la cabeza.— Soy Embry Call, un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente.— Me dedica una sonrisa que me hace estremecer.

—¿Tú y yo nos conocemos de algún lado?— Su sonrisa desaparece dando paso a una cara seria.

—¿Disculpa?— Lo miro confundido.

—Eso, tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto antes, además que eres mi imprimación.— Arrastra las palabras de tal forma que me confunde más. ¿Qué es eso de imprimación?

—No lo creo, al menos eso pienso…— Pone expresión pensante, quedándose así unos segundos hasta que vuelve a sonreír.

—Será eso.— Levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué?— Niega con la cabeza.

—Nada, nada.— Lanza una risita nerviosa.— En fin, me dijiste que eres Vulturi ¿no?— Asiento lentamente.— La realeza de los vampiros ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.— ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

—Entonces… ¿Te iras pronto?— Lo dice tan bajo y con tanta tristeza que mi pecho se oprime nuevamente.

—Pues…— Levanta la mirada, dejando ver un brillo que pareciera decir ¨por favor no¨.— Me quedaré por cinco meses, tengo una misión que cumplir.

—¿Enserio?— Sonríe abiertamente como un niño en navidad.— ¡Genial!

—Me alegra que mi estadía te alegre tanto.— ¿Sentirme feliz en este lugar se va a volver una costumbre o qué? Nunca me había sentido así.

—¿Y cómo no lo haría? Eres mi imprimación después de todo ¿qué esperabas?— Quiero preguntarle sobre eso pero por alguna razón no me animo.

—Esto… ¿gracias?— No sé qué más responder.

—Ojala mi imprimación sea correspondida, aunque no de esa forma porque eres un vampiro y solo nosotros nos imprimamos, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, los opuestos se atraen.

—…— Una nueva faceta de este chico que me llama tanto la atención: habla muy rápido.

—Oh… Lo siento, hablo demasiado ¿no?— Agacha la cabeza avergonzado, acto que me hace acariciarle la cabeza, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo.

—Perdón.— Me apresuro a disculparme en cuanto reparo en el hecho.

—N-no te preocupes… Tu mano es… Extrañamente cálida…— Un sonrojo se le sube hasta las mejillas, si fuera humano estoy seguro de que yo estaría igual.— Por cierto, sé que sueno repetitivo pero gracias por salvarme.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
